


Balance and Beginnings

by Gamerqueer



Series: The Journey of Kyalin [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Bondage, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a time of peace finally on the horizon for Republic City, will Kya and Lin find their own peace together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Graphic depictions of sex ahead in this chapter.

Lin touched Kya’s forehead with her own. The two women stood on a dock near the ship Kya had just arrived on. Kya made no effort to hide the tears of happiness in her eyes, and her hands buried in Lin’s hair. Other arrivals rushed past, but in this moment, Kya and Lin may as well have been high in the clouds. All that mattered was the touch of the other.

Kya was the first to break the silence. “Spirits am I glad you made it out in one piece.” She tugged at the front of the white dress shirt Lin wore. “And you’re not even wearing your uniform?”

“I’m taking the next few weeks off to spend with you,” Lin said with a smirk. “Besides, it’s being cleaned.” She lifted Kya’s large suitcase off the ground. “So I don’t know what else you’d like to do today, but how does it sound if we drop this off at my house first?”

Kya gazed down at Lin’s muscled forearms peeking out from under the rolled up sleeves of her dress shirt. “I _am_ excited to see your new place.” She slid her arm under Lin’s. “And whatever else happens while we’re there happens.”

 

* * *

 

Lin’s house was near the edge of Republic City’s border. While Lin’s salary was certainly nothing to laugh at, most single-family houses within the heart of the city were large estates reserved only for the wealthiest citizens. The metalbender _did_ still have her apartment downtown if she needed to stay near the station, but in the week since she had moved into the house, she had grown quite comfortable.

Kya smiled as she walked in the door. The house was not huge, but it was certainly bigger than Lin’s old apartment, and it was certainly Lin. Most of the furniture was crafted from stone or metal—by Lin herself. Shelves lined the walls with books arranged carefully by subject matter as well as the occasional rock sample—each with a label.

“Are you hungry or thirsty?” asked Lin, leading Kya through the kitchen while running her hand along the granite countertop.

“I’m okay. The ship actually had good food and plenty to drink.” Kya looked up and noticed one of her watercolors on the wall: a landscape she had done on a trip out of town back in the Southern Water Tribe. The waterbender clearly remembered the night she had painted it. The starry night sky glittered behind and reflected off the icebergs in front of her. Kya recalled the tightness in her stomach as she had wanted to share the view with Lin. The water for her painting had kept freezing in the frigid night air, and it had been a chore unfreezing it over and over, but creating the painting had gotten her through the night. “You framed the painting I sent you?”

“Of course I did. It’s gorgeous.” Lin shifted the suitcase in her hand. “So do you want this in the master bedroom?”

“Master bedroom? You have more than one?”

Lin nodded. “I figured it would be nice to have another as well if someone wanted to visit.”

Kya shook her head in amusement. “I can’t believe how much you’ve grown.” She took the suitcase from Lin’s hand and set it on the floor. Kya threaded her fingers between Lin’s and kissed her. “How about you show _me_ the master bedroom first?”

 

* * *

 

Kya pushed Lin against the bedroom wall. Her lips trailed along the metalbender’s jawline and neck, and her hands swiftly moved down the buttons on the woman’s shirt.

Lin tilted her head back, exposing her neck further. “I love you, Kya,” she breathed as Kya pulled the dress shirt off, leaving her in only a tanktop.

Kya kissed Lin on the mouth gently before pulling away. “I love _you_.” She took Lin’s hands and placed them at the bottom of her shirt. “Would you help me out and take this off for me?”

Lin pulled Kya’s top over her head and swiftly undid her bra then held the woman’s breasts in her hands and kissed her neck.

“Lin,” Kya breathed, “you don’t have to be so gentle with me.” Her brows furrowed. “I’m a grown woman, and I can take whatever you want to give me.”

Lin’s eyes widened. She felt heat creep up her neck and down between her legs. “W—what do you want then?”

“I want you to take me to your bed and make up for all the times we had to touch ourselves while alone.” Kya took a deep breath. “I know you’re always very careful with me, Lin, but right now I need you to be rough. Break me.”

Lin raised an eyebrow. “Well that’s a nice coincidence since I did have a few things in mind I wanted to try.” As she walked over to her closet to retrieve a few items, the phone rang. “Dammit,” Lin grumbled. “It had better be important.” She walked to where the phone rested and picked it up. “Hello. Lin Beifong speaking.”

“Oh, Lin! I’m glad I was able to get ahold of you. I was afraid you wouldn’t pick up.”

“What is it Su?” sighed Lin. She looked back to see Kya had sprawled herself out on the bed, flashing glimpses of what lay underneath her skirt. Unfortunately for Lin’s cool composure, Kya wore no underwear and made a show of it.

“Baatar and I are having dinner on Air Temple Island tonight with Tenzin, Pema, and Bumi. Tenzin said he wasn’t sure if you’d want to come, but I just wanted to give you a ring and ask.”

“Tell Su I said hello!” shouted Kya, running her fingers between her inner labia.

Lin gripped the phone till her hand hurt.

“Is _Kya_ with you?” asked Suyin. “Oh that definitely was Kya! My, my Lin, are you two _together_ again?”

“Su,” Lin growled though her face was a deep shade of red. She could almost see the grin on her sister’s face—the way the corners of her eyes wrinkled up when she knew something others didn’t.

“Well I suppose you can tell me more at dinner with Kya there as well. I’ll see you two later”

“Goodbye.” Lin set the phone back on the receiver then sat down on the edge of the bed. “Su wants us to go to dinner later on Air Temple Island with Baatar, Tenzin, Pema, and Bumi. By the way, does Tenzin even know you’re visiting?”

Kya stretched and put her hands behind her head. “I forgot to tell him…but hey, he’ll find out tonight.”

“That’s true.” Lin looked down at the body of the waterbender in front of her. Other than the few photographs Kya had sent, which Lin kept in a locked drawer, Lin had not seen a sight like this in nearly a year. It took all the willpower she had to return to her closet get what she had been looking for prior to the phone call. “You should close your eyes, so I can surprise you, Kya.”

“Oh, so you’re planning on teasing me then?” Kya questioned playfully as she obeyed the metalbender’s request and got on her knees as well. She gasped as a cool metal cable wrapped around her wrists and pulled them behind her back. She couldn’t help but open her eyes and look back. “ _Fuck_.”

Lin stood with spools of metal cables at her hips, a metal strap on between her legs, and a blush from her now bare chest to her face. “I know we’ve talked about trying this before…so I thought maybe…”

Kya, hands still bound behind her back, raised her rear in the air. “Please stop talking, Lin.”

One hand bending the cables, Lin lifted Kya’s skirt with the other. It was all she could do not to fall to her knees and start pleasuring the waterbender with her mouth. She ran her hand through the hair covering Kya’s outer labia then rubbed her thumb against the woman’s clit.

“ _Spirits_ , don’t stop there, Lin,” Kya moaned.

Lin grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand and poured some in her hand. She gripped the dildo and stroked up and down it, getting it slick, then rubbed the remaining lube over Kya’s entrance. Lin jerked the cables back and smiled. “Let me know if I get too rough. Okay, Kya?”

Kya bit her bottom lip. “I doubt anything could be too rough…but of course.”

Lin lowered her hips so that the tip of the metal rested at Kya’s entrance. Though she had used a strap on with Kya a few times when they had last seen each other, seeing Kya on her knees completely at her mercy with hands tied, caused Lin to tremble slightly. She bucked her hips forward and thrust into the woman. “How does that feel?”

“Harder!” begged Kya.

Lin tightened her grip on Kya’s wrists. “I don’t think you’re really in the position to be demanding anything,” she whispered then felt her face somehow grow even warmer than before. “That’s how we’re doing this, right?”

As Kya clenched her muscles around the dildo and pleasure rushed through her body, she smirked. “Of course, Chief. This body, every part of me, is yours.”

Lin moved faster now, more confident with each thrust. The nails on her free hand dug into the waterbender’s back, leaving red marks. “I love using your body, Kya,” she grunted. “I fucking love—”

“Fuck, Lin! Fuck!” Kya’s body shook and her heart raced as Lin’s dildo filled her and rubbed against her g-spot.

As Kya came, Lin pulled out and retracted the metal cables, freeing her hands. Lin then pulled Kya onto her lap. “I love you so much, Kya,” she whispered, kissing her gently.

Kya looked down at the red bands around her wrists left from the cables and grinned. “I love you too.” She gestured to the harness and spools of cables at Lin’s hips. “Now get those off because I want to make you come.”

Lin quickly complied and sat completely naked on the bed next to Kya, who had also stripped off her skirt.

Kya ran her fingers against the sensitive skin of Lin’s inner thigh. She ran her forefinger from Lin’s clit to her entrance, discovering that even in her age, the metalbender had no trouble getting wet. Kya brought her finger to her mouth. “Nothing else even comes close to this taste,” she breathed.

Lin’s heart raced, and as soon as she opened her legs wider, Kya plunged two fingers into her. Lin instinctively brought her mouth to Kya’s neck and bit down to stifle the sound of her moan.

Kya moved faster as Lin continued to bite down harder, curling her fingers and massaging the woman’s inner wall.

“Shit!” gasped Lin. She bucked her hips against Kya’s hand as she felt herself already close. “Holy fuck, I’ve missed this! How can you still do this to me after all these years?”

Kya pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. “What? Did you think you’d get tired of me, Chief?”

“No! That’s not what I m—”

“I’m just messing with you, dear,” said Kya with a smirk. She leaned down and kissed Lin’s abdomen. “Also, when I’m eating you out in a few seconds, don’t forget that you can scream as loud as you want. You’re not in an apartment anymore.”

Lin closed her eyes and buried her fingers in long grey hair as Kya moved down between her legs. “FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will likely be the last main one in the Kyalin series, but I promise it will end happily. Oh, and you're welcome for the smut.


	2. Chapter 2

On Air Temple Island, Kya sat next to Lin around the dinner table with Bumi, Tenzin, Pema, Suyin, and Baatar.

“I’m so glad we were all able to do this tonight,” said Suyin before downing some wine.

“I agree,” chimed Pema. “It’s so nice to all get together and not have to worry about some threat of impending doom or world domination for once.”

“You can say that again, Pema,” Baatar said.

Bumi’s eyes bounced back and forth between Lin and Kya. “So is no one else gonna mention the looks between these two? And that big mark on Kya’s neck?” Bumi grinned then took a swig of beer. “I’m gonna go ahead and say that you two have been going at it again like a couple of hog monkeys!”

“Bumi!” shouted Tenzin before looking to the two women for the answer.

Kya crossed her arms. “Oh, grow up, Bumi! And why the fuck are you drinking? You’re an airbender!”

“Don’t bother, Kya,” Tenzin grumbled. “Believe me, I’ve been over that with him before…”

“Well, Lin, what is it?” prodded Suyin. “You told me you were together when you were younger, so it wouldn’t be that much of a surprise…”

Lin took a deep breath and held Kya’s hand under the table. “We’ve been together again for almost a year.”

Kya’s heart raced as she listened to her lover.

“We don’t want to make a big deal out of it with everything else going on…but I’m not gonna pretend it isn’t happening. I _love_ Kya.” Lin crossed her arms and looked down with a smirk. “Yeah, things went bad all those years ago…but now that we’re older and smarter…there’s balance.”

Kya leaned her head on Lin’s shoulder and planted a kiss upon it. “Spirits, Lin. I love you too.”

“Holy shit!” yelled Bumi. “Since when are you so soft, Lin? Did she ever talk like that about you, Tenzin?”

“Bumi!” scolded Tenzin. He looked sympathetically toward Lin. “Ignore him, Lin. I am very happy for you two.”

“Ever since I saw you two at our wedding, I had a feeling it’d end up like this,” chimed Pema.

Suyin, wine glass in hand, nudged Lin. “Please don’t mess it up again. It would be lovely having Kya as a sister-in-law.”

Baatar’s eyes went wide as he saw Lin’s brows furrow. “Dear, is that the nicest way to phrase that?”

“So what about Korra and Asami?” interjected Kya, changing the subject. She stood behind Lin and massaged her shoulders until she felt the tension in her muscles release. When she saw puzzled looks on the others’ faces, she continued. “Come on, none of you can sense what’s brewing there? I bet you a hundred yuans, they get together after Zhu Li and Varrick’s wedding tomorrow.”

“I’ll add another hundred to that bet,” said Lin. “Haven’t you all seen the way they look at each other? It really is inevitable.”

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure it will happen someday, but I doubt it could happen so soon. I’ll take the bet.”

 “I’m staying out of this one,” said Pema, and the others nodded.

Kya sat back down and laughed. “Well I wasn’t invited to the wedding because I still think Varrick is a horrible representative of the Southern Water Tribe and the scum of the planet, but Lin will have to let me know how things end up.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

Bumi finished off his beer and stood. “So when are you two gonna get hitched?! And will you both wear dresses? Or will you wear your uniform, Lin? All proper-like? And come to think of it…are you moving to Republic City, Kya? How’s Mom feel about that? Is _she_ gonna move back too?”

“Bumi,” grumbled Tenzin, “enough.”

 Lin smiled and slid her hand around Kya’s waist as she sat next to her. “Let’s just worry about today.”

“I’m actually thinking more about what we’re planning on trying _tonight_ ,” said Kya into Lin’s ear—though it was certainly loud enough for everyone else to hear.

“There _is_ nothing quite like being with another woman,” sighed Suyin as she sipped her wine. “The soft skin, the curves, and oh spirits, the _taste_ …”

Tenzin massaged his temples and stood. “I need to take a walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short, goofy chapter with Suyin being the wine mom we all know she is. If you haven't already, I'd recommend reading my fic "The Double Date" next since that is what takes place next chronologically. I wrote it over last summer for Avatar Femslash Week, but it's part of this series. <3


	3. Chapter 3

Bright oranges and pinks painted the evening sky of Republic City. Cars sped by in the streets and horns blared. People scurried like spider ants down the sidewalk on their way home from a long day at their jobs. But Lin and Kya were in no such hurry. The two woman walked arm in arm, and Lin’s heart raced as she took in everything around her.

“How’re you doing, Chief?” whispered Kya as she felt Lin tense up.

Lin forced a smile. “I’m just getting used to this. I’m okay.” They approached the door to _One-Eyed Wong’s_ , and Lin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened the door, she saw Captain Saikhan, Officer Song, Captain Takura, and Mako all sitting at the bar, staring with wide eyes. “What’re you all looking at? Wong! Get me the usual!” She let go of Kya’s arm and sat down.

Kya sat down next to her. “I’ll just have a beer, Wong. Thanks.”

“I’ve never seen you so happy before, Lin.” Wong smiled and handed them each their drinks. Jazz music played lightly in the background. “And business has been better than ever thanks to the radio you got me! And…thanks to most of the other places being destroyed by Kuvira…” The large tattooed man wiped sweat from his forehead. “Either way, drinks are on me. It’s good to see you two.”

Mako sipped his beer with a smirk. “First Korra and Asami, and now you two? What’s next?”

Captain Takura of the firebending branch of the police force nudged him. “You finally telling Wu how you feel?”

“H—hey!” Mako shifted his still-healing arm in its sling. “Tonight’s about the Chief—not me.”

Takura smiled. “I’m only teasing you, Mako. Congratulations, Lin. And I’ve never met you before, Kya, but you seem like a fine match for her from what I’ve heard.”

Lin threw back her whiskey. “I appreciate that, Takura.” Wong slid another down the bar to her.

“It’s about time that you’re finally admitting you’re together,” Officer Song said, finishing off his drink.

“I’ll say,” added Captain Saikhan. “Hey, Wong, is Hisa in the back? I want a margarita.”

“A margarita?” scoffed Lin. “What the fuck is this place turning into, Wong?”

“Hisa’s bar was one of those destroyed, so we work together now. She makes the fancy shit,” explained Wong. “She’s probably in back smoking. I’ll grab her.”

“Hisa,” Kya mused, sipping her beer. “You stay, Wong. I’ll go get her.” She stood and kissed the top of Lin’s head. “I’ll be right back.” Kya went behind the counter and into the back room. There she found the Fire Nation woman with short black hair leaning against the wall with a lilyweed joint in her hand, eyes closed. “Roll one for me?”

Hisa’s eyes shot open. “Holy shit! Kya?! How long has it been?!” She took another hit then wrapped one arm around the waterbender.

Kya snatched the joint from Hisa’s hand. “Last time was Tenzin’s wedding,” she sighed, exhaling smoke through the open window.

“That’s right! You were fucked up and making out with Lin Beifong!” Hisa began to roll another joint then brought it to her lips and lit it with her fingertip. “How’d that end up?”

Kya laughed and finished off the joint.  “Initially? It all got fucked up. But now we’re together again, and it’s beyond anything I could have ever wanted. She’s out there now actually.” She closed her eyes and let the calm feeling flow through her body. “Shit, I just remembered Wong needed you to make a drink.”

“Wong’s the nicest man in Republic City, but he doesn’t know how to make shit,” Hisa said. She put out her joint then waved her hand, trying to push the smoke out through the window. “Too bad you’re not an airbender.”

“Who are you? My father?” joked Kya. “Thanks for the lilyweed by the way.” She exited the room.

“Spirits, Kya,” groaned Lin. “You smell like a Southern Water Tribe music festival.”

Kya plopped down in the stool next to her. “Hey, I’m super offended!” She finished off her beer. “I was just catching up with Hisa.”

As if on command, Hisa also emerged from the back room. “Alright, who needed a drink?”

“That was me,” said Saikhan. “A margarita.”

Hisa nodded. “No problem.”

After Saikhan received his drink, Mako raised his beer. “To Chief Beifong and Kya.” The others raised their drinks as well.

“To Kya especially!” added Song. “If it wasn’t for her, Lin wouldn’t have gotten soft and given me that raise! Don’t get too soft though!”

Lin crossed her arms. “Maybe I should take that raise away,” she said with a smile. She then clinked her glass against the others. “Okay, fine. Kya’s made me softer. What of it?”  

Kya smiled, and Wong slid another beer her way.

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” said Mako. “I think Song here’s just missing having you at work.”

“I’ll be back in two days. Keep your pants on.” Lin finished her whiskey then kissed Kya’s cheek. “That was not directed at you, Kya. Yours can come off.”

The bar went silent for a few awkward moments.

“What?” growled Lin. “Are all your ears too sensitive for a little adult talk?”

Kya gripped Lin’s thigh. “You might want to bring it down a notch, Lin. You’re a _little_ drunk…” she whispered.

Hisa stood with her elbows on the bar and her hands under her chin. “I for one don’t mind this kind of talk at all.” She poured shots of vodka and placed them in front of Lin and Kya. “We could even all go continue the discussion in the back room just you two and me…”

Wong crossed his arms and frowned Hisa’s direction. “Not in my bar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was confused, Takura is the woman Lin had a threesome with in the past (referenced in "Another Chance at Convergence"), and Hisa is the woman Kya has a history with (referenced in "Sparks on Ember Island"). Next chapter will likely be the last, so keep an eye out for it. Thanks for reading. <3


	4. Chapter 4

Kya laid her head against Lin’s chest as she lay on top of her on the couch. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“What?” questioned Lin, still feeling quite buzzed from all she had imbibed at the bar.

“Having them all know about us now. How’re you feeling?”

Lin sighed and ran her hands through Kya’s hair. “Everything feels right.”

Kya smiled. “By the way, I hope I didn’t piss you off when I smoked in the back with Hisa.”

Lin laughed and kissed Kya’s forehead. “It’s legal now, so I couldn’t care less if you smoked. You can even smoke here as long as you do it outside. Maybe sometime I’ll even join you…it could help with stress.”

“It _is_ good for that.” Kya kissed Lin’s shoulder. “By the way, I _do_ just want to let you know that I was involved with Hisa when we were young—just in case that ever came up. It was years ago, but she’s never stopped the flirting.”

“For once, I’m gonna one-up you.” Lin squeezed Kya’s shoulder as the woman looked at her inquisitively. “Takura—the firebending officer in the bar—I had sex with her _and_ her wife.”

Kya licked her lips hungrily and unbuttoned the top button on Lin’s shirt. “Oh my…Lin, you _were_ up to something in those years we were apart weren’t you…” she crooned. “Why haven’t you brought that up sooner?”

Lin shrugged. “It wasn’t that good. Well…I suppose the sex was objectively good. But I could never keep sleeping with someone who was my subordinate. It just felt wrong.”

Kya pulled at Lin’s collar and began to grind her crotch against one of the woman’s thighs. “Is it wrong that thinking about you being with someone else gets me all hot and bothered?”

Lin slid her hand underneath Kya’s shirt. “Is there anything that _doesn’t_ get you hot and bothered?” she asked with a smirk across her face.

Kya tore off her top as she straddled Lin’s hips. “I can’t help it,” she whispered. She ran her hand through Lin’s hair then stopped on her scarred cheek. The waterbender leaned down and dragged her tongue up Lin’s neck. “I’ll never stop craving your taste.”

The metalbender’s hips jerked underneath the woman on top of her. “Then get down there already,” Lin grunted. She gently grabbed Kya by the hair and guided her down between her legs.  

Kya unbuttoned Lin’s pants and slid them—and her briefs underneath—down just far enough to gain access to what she needed. She dug her teeth into the flesh of Lin’s outer labia then flicked her tongue against her clit.

Lin held Kya’s head down and moved against her tongue—forgetting any previous attempt at being gentle with her lover. “When I come, don’t stop! I’ll tell you when you’re allowed to—” She was cut off by a loud muffled moan between her thighs.

 

* * *

 

 

Lin sat at the kitchen table in only a grey cloth robe watching Kya prepare a midnight feast of fried fish, rice balls, and fresh fruit. She breathed in, trying to take in this moment with every one of her senses.

Kya was also in nothing but a robe—one of blue silk. She served up a plate and slid it in front of Lin then poured her a cup of black coffee. “Eat up, dear.”

Though the smells of the food and coffee in front of her made her suddenly aware of her ravenous hunger—she merely pushed the fish around with her chopsticks.

“What’s wrong?” asked Kya, sitting down across from her and shoveling food in her own mouth.

“It’s just been so great having you around…and tomorrow is your last day here…” Lin sighed. She sipped the steaming coffee, burning her tongue. “Shit.”

Kya laughed and set her hand atop Lin’s. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“I brought everything I would need in my suitcase. If you’re okay with it…I’d like to move in with you, Lin.” She popped a piece of mango in her mouth and chewed it as she took in Lin’s surprised expression. “So?”

“What about Katara?”

“Mom may have really needed me there after Dad died…but more recently, it was _me_ relying on _her_ ,” Kya sighed. “Before I left to come visit, she was the one to suggest I make it permanent. She has plenty of people there who care about her. Besides, with the Spirit Portals, it’s only about a day’s journey to visit. And when I do visit, my house will still be there. And—”

“Kya…”

“Shit, I hope this wasn’t a bad idea. Fuck, I should have asked first. Who the fuck just packs a damn suitcase and thinks that’s okay?” Kya stood and began to pace around the table. “Just forget I said anything. Just f—”

“Kya…” Lin stood and wrapped her arms tightly around the waterbender. “Welcome home.”

Though Kya’s heart raced, she felt content in the moment, and she leaned her head on Lin’s shoulder. “We’re both nearly 60, and neither of us have ever lived with a lover before…what if it’s too much?”

Lin squeezed her tighter. “Then you sleep in the guest room, and we talk awkwardly about nothing but the weather at breakfast.”

“While it’s good to have the option there…” Kya leaned up and kissed Lin’s cheek, “I’d prefer something a little more intimate tonight.” She let her blue silk robe drop to the floor. “Take me to _our_ bed, and _take_ me.”

Lin hoisted a now-nude Kya into her arms and carried her to the bedroom. She set the woman down gently then took off her robe and lay down next to her. “ _Our_ bed…I like the sound of that.” Lin closed her eyes, suddenly realizing how exhausted she really was.

“We can finish this up tomorrow.” Kya wrapped her arms around Lin’s waist from behind and pulled a blanket over them, feeling the exhaustion as well. “I love you, Lin.”

“And I love you, Kya.”

As Kya and Lin drifted off to sleep, both were certain that this was the right decision. Every step forward and every step back through their long journey had led them to this place. And this place—skin against skin in their bed together with no worries about the future or regrets about the past—was perfect.

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a journey! 
> 
> Thanks to all who have read and kept up with "The Journey of Kyalin" since I first started posting it nearly a year ago. Before this, I never thought I would end up writing such a long piece of fanfiction, but I have enjoyed it so much. In the future, I may end up writing more Kyalin that I would consider to be part of my "canon", but this is indeed the end of the main series. I have vague plans for Korrasami and Suvira pieces, but I will be taking a break from the ATLA/LOK universe for a bit. 
> 
> I hope I was able to make you chuckle, tear up, blush, or at the very least curse Bryke for the lack of canon interaction between these two. 
> 
> -gamerqueer (Jack)


End file.
